


Kissing Chocolate Off Her Lips

by KSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Regina Mills - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, regina emma, swan mills - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueen ouat - Freeform, swen ouat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSQ/pseuds/KSQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wanted to get in after Regina and Robin split up. She wanted to fix things. So she decided to play 'poof tag' with the brunette. But what happens when a simple game stirs up intense feelings? Playfully rubbing brownie mix on Regina's lips might eventually expose secrets that were sealed for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Chocolate Off Her Lips

**Excerpt:**

_Emma felt drawn to unearth a reaction from the other woman. Moving in closer, she made Regina stop breathing immediately when their shoulders met. Something was reached for behind the Mayor as she backed into the edge of the desk. Their cheeks were so close._

_When emerald eyes met brown ones again, the latter pair were wide. Lips parted, the blonde was stared at._

_Emma held up an apple. She smiled. "Mind if I take one of these?"_

_Licking her lips, Regina's chest heaved. "Not at all."_

_Taking a bite, she stood there eyeing the brunette. Chewing slowly, her heart raced._

* * *

Xxx

Sitting in her Mercedes Benz, brown eyes were intensely focused on two people as they lingered near the fence in front of the Diner. Hands linked and heads rested intimately together. The flow of blonde hair that fluttered lightly in the wind. Lips parted, she gripped the steering wheel, staring without a care.

Something that could have been hers for a long time now. Possibly a bold move could have pushed them close enough for the inevitable to happen. But apparently the blonde's preferences would never sway. Even as she sat there drowning in self-doubt, the brunette's eyes lingered on Hook kissing Emma. She bit her lips and with the shake of a head, decided that it was utterly ridiculous.

Left with a broken heart.

A soul mate that fled

As the couple made their way away from the Diner, she turned on the engine. Eyes still resting on them, Regina put her car into drive and swung into the road. She left with an empty feeling inside her heart.

Turning her head, emerald eyes focused on the car driving by and she squeezed Killian's hand tighter. Emma decided that something had to be done about this. The seclusion was becoming too much. She thought about it all night after that and for a week. Eventually, one thought came into her mind. She needed to get in and the best way to do that was to ask for magic lessons again.

* * *

xxx

Emma was practically a pro now.

After a lengthy month of lessons that turned from serious frustration to complete fun, a certain teacher was really enjoying herself. Regina reveled in the pleasure of showing off her advanced skills in magic. Rubbing those hands together, she'd make a dramatic preparation scene as if composing herself for the biggest practical event of all time. Emerald eyes were focused on her intensely, awaiting, watching, and trying to take mental notes.

The first lesson was a grand one, quite serious and extremely buzzing with nerves. There they stood facing each other after Regina's raised eyebrows upon Emma asking to be taught how to 'poof' here and there. It was rather strange, suddenly asking after such a long stretch of time. Nevertheless, the brunette was always available to offer a guiding hand if needed. And this was just another opportunity to entertain herself with Miss Swan.

"So I just have to mentally put myself somewhere?" Emma asked, face serious.

They were standing in the grand hallway of Regina's ridiculously large mansion.

"Yes, envision the place and be clearly specific," brown eyes were intensely focused on the blonde. "Because if you end up somewhere else, then by all means you will solely be responsible for bringing yourself back."

"So I can end up in Paris then." The thought was enlightening.

Regina stared.

"London?" emerald eyes widened. "Shit…Australia? India? Scotland?"

"Miss Swan, perhaps you might not understand the severity of magic. But it should not be used recklessly. At all times," she seriously stated, "you should focus on being strictly purposeful on your intent."

Second session and Emma ended up in the middle of the road with a blue container truck bolting full speed in her direction. Eyes widening, she gasped and froze up.

"Regina!" jumping on the spot, her mind was focused until the blaring of the horn rang through like a piercing headache.

But a cold hand seemed to make a snatch from behind and to Regina's living room they ended up once again. Purple smoke mixed with white. A bit of yellow like the sun's rays on a beautiful morning.

"You idiot!"

"I was thinking about getting outside on the freaking road!" the blonde pointed, completely frightened.

The brunette's eyes were wide. Fists clenched, she glared.

Emma felt her entire body still shaking, almost like taking a sudden cold shower. The sight of that truck was enough to push a mind that had once considered this fun into a serious one. Perhaps it was alluring enough to learn the craft. To learn everything and to use it well. But of course some form of fun had to be derived from this seriousness. Even if it meant teasing along a situation a little further, possibly succeeding in making the brunette laugh. Then again, Emma couldn't remember the last time Regina laughed. The outward display of humor was obviously a sin.

"How did you find me?" blonde hair was tucked behind an ear as she studied hunched shoulders and a frightful look on the older woman's face.

"I just did." Without another word, Regina's heels clicked on the floor as she headed towards the kitchen. That neatly arranged part of the mansion where every spoon and fork was fixed to precision, in level and in drawers.

"Oh yeah, I get it," Emma called out, "we're connected magically! Right?"

There was no answer.

The house remained silent. A tap was turned on and the gushing of water filled the air.

"Right?"

She frowned. Regina smiled wryly in the kitchen.

xxx

* * *

One month later, the blonde gave the older woman a fright indeed. As she sat upon the caramel colored cushioned chairs, slowly chewing on a mouthful of oatmeal and apples, there was a distinct flicker at the corner of her eye. Brushing it off as possibly a figment of the imagination, she returned to eating, graceful fingers pinching up slices of lukewarm apples and nibbling on them. Henry had gone out for the day. The house was vacant except for her of course. All doors sealed shut, no one could enter without permission.

Just as she was about to suck on her silver spoon, savoring the taste of a warm meal, Emma appeared all of a sudden. Pitching the bowl of half eaten sheer delight unto the simply gorgeous red carpet below, the brunette sprang up.

"Jesus Christ!" she gasped, holding out hands that shook and staring at the other woman seated.

"Hi," Emma rested her elbows upon the back of the chair, appearing too relaxed. She smiled warmly.

"What the hell are you doing?" chest heaving, brown eyes blinked fast, glaring back at the younger woman's relaxed composure. "Are you insane?"

"I'm just showing you what I can do now," the blonde shrugged.

"Scaring the hell out of me by suddenly…poofing…yourself here?" Regina stepped forward, blinking at the mess on her precious carpet. "Look what you've done."

"Oh come on, you can easily remove that with a wave of your hand or something." Leaning forward, the upturned bowl of oatmeal was frowned at. "Looks disgusting if you ask me. Eew. How the hell can you actually eat that?"

"If you could just remove yourself from my house right now," fists clenched, Regina glared at the carpet, "I'd really appreciate it."

Emerald eyes sparkled. The shapely body of the older woman was studied as a graceful hand gave a wave. Just like that, the bowl and everything disappeared. Rising up from the chair, having already practically melted upon the softness of the cushion, Emma sighed.

The two of them looked at each other. One smiled, the other glared still. The cute way those red painted lips shaped into a pout was enough for the blonde to study intently. Suddenly realizing that she was carefully attaching more meaning to the woman's beauty. Hair that had grown out, a bit past her shoulders. Wearing a simple black dress, stockings and a pair of black high heeled shoes. Carefully lined eyes, eyelashes fluttering.

"I'll make you another bowl," Emma volunteered. She sauntered off into the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Regina strode after her, eyes wide.

They turned to face each other, staring with wide eyes.

"Why?" Emma frowned. "Don't you want me to remedy my mess? I'm just going to whip up another bowl."

"I don't want you to…" fists clenched, brown eyes fluttered close. "Leave it be."

"You don't want me to what?" Emma studied the woman's face.

"I don't want you to mingle within my kitchen, Miss Swan. It's too much. Invading my private space. A bit too much."

Emma smiled, completely startled. "Okay, I was just going to –" she attempted to roll back the top of the oatmeal packet and her elbow collided with a white carton of milk.

Regina swore when the entire box was emptied unto her spotless tiled floor. Spreading across the surface and drawing nearer to the blonde's brown boots. Milk that had been bought yesterday. Feeling terribly stupid, Emma blinked fast, her throat aching. A little lump just in there that grew larger like a tennis ball. Eyes desperately searched for a towel, tissues, anything. But upon turning around, the brunette had already stooped and was gently making the liquid disappear, a hand hovering above the tiled surface.

"I'll just…go," she pointed to the entry hallway, lowering her gaze.

Regina sighed. "Please do before you burn my house down."

The tightening of her throat. All that was trying to be achieved was a little bit of fun. Instead she became a total calamity Jane. Knocking stuff down with her clumsiness and completely ruining the moment.

"I was just trying to help," Emma said walking towards the front door, feeling quite hurt. "I just wanted to fix it."

"Fix what, exactly?" brown eyes watched her from behind as she lingered in the hallway. A clock chimed 1pm within the house.

"Everything..."

There was silence. Just utter silence as emerald eyes stared hard at the door. A brown oak door.

"I feel as if I need to…get in more…but I don't know how," she said, her voice barely audible.

"What are you talking about?" Regina studied the tumble of blonde hair and skinny black jeans.

She had no idea how deep this was. To stand there facing the door with an ache inside her chest. Wondering how the hell she could find a way to get in. Emma wanted to get in somehow. To help. It was her turn to remain silent.

"Miss Swan, what are you talking about?"

"You…" breathless, she couldn't believe it was said. One word that could change everything.

"I don't need anyone to fix me," Regina replied in a curt tone. "I am certainly not a broken toy."

"I don't want to fix you," Emma said, moving to the door, her eyes stung suddenly. "I want to be there somehow. But you wouldn't understand anyway…"

"Miss Swan."

"Even I don't understand," and pulling the door open, she left without saying another word.

Pressing her palm upon the glass pane, brown eyes stared at a departing figure. "I do understand," she said softly.

Xxx

* * *

Two days later, Regina was gazing up at a shiny, juicy apple amongst the branches of her glorious tree. The wind rustled leaves that were green and healthy. Grass gently danced, creating a dramatic effect as the calming sounds of nature soothed a soul that was severely focused on one thing attached to nature that had been brought to this world. The bottom of her red dress fluttered in the wind, boots squeezed together. She stood on her toes, stretching. Yoga. Arms outstretched, brown eyes focused on the sky. Legs parted now, she attempted to bend her back slowly. Reaching forward, feeling the need to touch the mansion. A sense of being totally focused.

"I like it," came a familiar voice from behind.

Twirling around, she felt a terribly pain within her thighs. Emma stood there smiling, arms folded. Dressed in a red shirt, blue skinny jeans and knee high brown boots, she studied the brunette.

Regina rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Emma?"

"I want us to play a game."

"Aren't you too big to play games?" Regina slapped hands on her thighs. "Go find Henry." She gestured to the house. "He's probably buried in a video game." Brown eyes were diverted elsewhere.

"There's one small problem though. I can't use anyone else except you…"

"What?" the brunette spun around and stared. Was it strange that every time Emma used the word 'you', it seemed to snap something inside of her heart.

"You…" there was the word again. Emma shrugged. "I need someone who can use magic. It's like playing tag."

"It's like playing…" Regina blinked, utterly confused, "what the hell are you talking about, Emma? Playing…tag? Don't you have anything else to do at the moment? Perhaps I should ask you to fix Henry and me dinner instead. Maybe I should just ask you to assist me in fixing that pipe under the sink that keeps leaking because –"

Emma stepped forward and lightly touched the brunette's right shoulder. "Tag, you're it."

Intense brown eyes snapped to her. "Oh no you don't."

"Find me."

"Miss Swan, I don't have time –"

Blonde hair disappeared after that body Regina could stare a little too long at without catching herself before time. Purposely activating a game, a little after five o'clock in the evening. Just as she was in the middle of a soul searching yoga exercise. It had been recommended by Whale, to find some inner balance after the massive chaos in a life twisted by a recent horrible romance. Now the other being who had brought Henry into this world was actually asking her to play a ridiculous game of tag.

Turning on the spot, eyes fluttered close as she tried to regain her balance, lifting a boot off the grass, hands clasped.

But suppose Emma had transported herself somewhere horrible enough?

Obviously it would have been felt immediately. Because she always managed to feel such things where Emma was concerned. Whenever the blonde was in danger. It was felt. It was felt like a tug in her chest. A pinch in beaten up heart that had been literally squeezed from severe hurt. It was not supposed to be that way. No. This was totally unacceptable.

Trying to focus became quite a task, and sighing through parted lips, Regina stood there with clenched fists.

"You blonde idiot," she muttered before attaching herself unto Emma's energy and disappearing on the spot.

"Ouch!"

They both managed to collapse unto the cold ground as Regina blindly lashed out. The feel of soft blonde hair, and smooth cheeks. Arms brushing each other and the kiss of the wind. Quickly moving dark hair out of her face, the older woman batted hands away that were too close. No, the need for someone's arms around her weren't desired so soon. It was like still being closed up, never wanting comfort from another human soul. But the growing need to allow someone in. So suddenly. Only one person.

"Would you stop kicking and relax?" Emma groaned, tasting sand in her mouth. "Geez, you're like a wild kitten."

"If you think," Regina stood up, glaring at the blonde, "that I'll fall for this one more time, then you are completely out of your mind."

They were just near the fishery, looming houses that were abandoned. A few boats rocked upon the water, tied to the docks. Howling through cracks and crevices, the wind chased light sand and rolled up waves. Emma stood there and studied the brunette's slightly wet red dress, not too fully sodden but enough to appear bothersome.

Whilst the younger woman studied her figure, Regina purposely kept her eyes focused on the coastline. It wasn't because she had suddenly discovered the marvelous view. Crashing waves that stopped inches away from brown boots. No. It was a simple desire to avoid the meeting of eyes. Something wasn't right here, hadn't been exactly right since her separation from Robin. Trying hard to make something work and then everything collapsed eventually. But the sudden need to show up unexpectedly without invitation, the actual attempt to unearth a reaction from her...it was quite mysterious.

"Bet you can't find me next," Emma taunted, a hand on her hip.

Regina glared back. "If you honestly believe that I shall continue following your ass around, then believe me, it is not going to –"

"Tag, you're it!" Jumping on the spot, there she went again, in a puff of white smoke streaked with gold tints.

This time, Regina appeared three minutes later and gazed around at the expansive forest before her. They were just upon the road now, staring into the trees that had provided enough thrills for Storybrooke. Leaves rustled as their eyes met, and the heels of brown boots slapped unto the tarmac when Regina advanced on the younger woman.

"This is over," she hissed, pointing a finger, "right now. No more games. I am terribly frustrated. Running after you as if I am some sort of a –"

"Tag, you're it."

Regina cringed, about to swear. Brown eyes blinked and there stood Emma still, smiling from ear to ear. No disappearing act, just the wind whipping blonde hair around a face that seriously was beginning to appear a little too attractive.

"I dare you," the brunette's voice was husky, "I dare you to disappear."

"Fine," Emma prepared herself.

"And if you do," they stared at each other. "Then I will find you, put your annoying…" a hand was waved over the blonde, "…self into a trunk and ship you off to Wonderland."

"And then you'll come rushing to find me because as it always appears these days, you need me."

"No I don't," Regina stared back, blinking too fast. Something inside her moved but it simply could not be her heart. Not from those words uttered. Not after her actual belief that it was the other way around. That she was needed suddenly.

"First it started with me fixing the lock on your backdoor," Emma began to list the odd jobs, "fixing a loose floorboard, fixing the pipes, the twisted leg on your chair and moving stuff about. AS IF YOU CAN'T USE MAGIC TO DO ANY!" the last part wasn't shouted with rage but more like an exclamation, the display of disbelief. "Admit it, you need me around."

"I don't need you around, Miss Swan." Brown eyes glanced away. Her composure was held up. "I don't need you at all right now. I don't need anyone."

"Regina, what are you –"

"So here I will take my leave," eyes fluttered close, "goodbye."

"No, wait!" A hand outstretched, Emma stared as purple smoke covered the spot where the one person who could affect her in more ways than one sudden disappeared.

Xxx

* * *

Suddenly, Regina was avoiding her like the plague.

It startled Emma because she could not understand how such a silly game of tag could lead to this sudden avoidance. They'd be in the Diner, eyes locked. Yet as soon as the blonde made an attempt to approach the table, Regina would rise up and leave. It always happened. Always. Even out on the streets. A simple walk would bring them in each other's line of sight and the brunette would suddenly disappear.

In the pharmacy whilst snatching up a pack of Tylenol as Killian lingered near the glass door, the click of heels would signal another person behind a shelf. Upon rounding the corner, Emma would discover that the brunette had been just there. The distinct smell of that particular perfume, a hint of apples. A small intake of breath as she stood there and gazed around with wide eyes. It was maddening! Because the blonde was certain that there was a presence felt in the aisle. Yet there wasn't a sight of anyone. This act of suddenly disappearing. Rushing to the door, Hook would alert her that Regina had just passed by.

Henry liked it. He actually added more meaning to the situation than his mother could at that moment.

"Maybe she's starting the game again," he shrugged, hugging his books as they walked down the curb and away from school. "Like asking you to find her."

"I…don't…read it that way," emerald eyes blinked as she thought about it. "I see it as her avoiding me suddenly and I don't know why."

"Have you tried to follow her?" his face upturned. "Maybe you should just chase after her instead."

"She hasn't taught me to follow people as yet. All I know is to…poof…myself away and then she just follows." Emma walked with shoulders hunched.

"Poof," Henry snorted.

"What's wrong with saying poof?" emerald eyes were pinched from a smile.

"Nothing's wrong with it," he admitted, offering a shrug as the Diner came into view. "I just don't understand how two grown ups can actually use the word 'poof' and play a game of tag."

"I was just trying to loosen up her screws," Emma said, "after all, ever since she split up with Robin, I can sense that she's hurting. And shutting herself away from us. I just figured that acting a bit playful would make a difference."

"One thing you should know about Regina," Henry pushed the door and the bell tinkled above it, "she doesn't do playful. She's all mature and intense and sophisticated. If you want to get in then you have to accept the truth. It's not easy but it's a start."

Emma frowned. "The truth?"

Henry rushed through the door.

At first it wasn't noticed.

Stepping into the Diner, Emma immediately sought out Killian's dashing face and headed in that direction. After sliding in beside him as he offered a hug, and they kissed softly, Henry's absence was discovered. Emerald eyes swept the room and immediately latched unto the table next to the door. There she sat with a book parted before her as the two of them chatted. Wearing her usual attire that consisted of a black tailored skirt suit with the matching long sleeved jacket, ankles were crossed under the table.

Regina appeared quite comfortable sitting there.

That is until she set eyes on Emma.

Immediately the smile that had been enacted by Henry faded away.

The blonde's warm smile lingered. The smile turned stiff. And then Emma resorted to shooting a glare in the older woman's direction.

"Naturally it's quite acceptable that the two of you couldn't stand each other," Killian noted from beside her, sipping on a bottle of beer. "But as of recent times, you did grow closer." It was an honest declaration. Because they had become closer. "Now you're both glaring at each other as if a war is about to begin."

"She's been avoiding me," Emma hissed, holding a hand to cover her mouth, "every single time we're in the same room, she just leaves. And I don't know why."

"Then by all means," Killian touched her arm lightly, "go over there and ask what the matter is. You don't wish to lose a friend so suddenly, do you?"

"No, but -"

"Especially since her capabilities are severely dangerous. You're the only one who can keep her restrained, putting it bluntly," Emma watched him play with her fingers. "Therefore if anything is occurring at the moment and she's not letting you in, then maybe it's time to find out what it is before we have another war on our hands."

She sighed.

Fingers detached themselves from Killian's hands and she sucked in air. Fists clenched, gathering enough composure to move forward with this confrontation, Emma stood up. Her boots clapped on the tiled floor as the table was approached. The second brown eyes noticed the other woman coming her way, they widened. Blinking fast, she stared at Henry instead as he continued speaking about something scientific that was enough to slightly hurt her mind.

"Regina..." going right up to the table, the blonde stared down.

"Yes," a deliberate attempt was made to avoid all eye contact, focusing on her book instead.

"I'd like a word," Emma said, suddenly lightening up because she had no idea whatever was the problem. So to approach the situation delicately would be best. "If you don't mind..."

"I do mind, actually."

Henry cleared his throat and pushed himself up. A black heeled shoe nudged him under the table but he ignored the warning. Smiling at both of them, the next location sought out was Killian. Regina watched him go as Emma boldly took the seat across the table.

"Talk to me," she urged, offering a smile. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say, Miss Swan?"

Regina's choice to be formal was a soft blow. It always signaled something deeper. And Emma had come to realize that when she was addressed that way, it was either one of two things. The brunette wished to appear professional, taking over a situation because she had the power and authority as Mayor. Or she was cutting off some of internal emotion that was bothering her. Preferably an emotion attached to Emma. It had been witnessed before. They'd be carrying on a conversation and then something deeper would come up, like Robin. Immediately she would be referred to as 'Miss Swan' as if putting up a front. To fool herself. To build up a wall.

Emma sighed. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because I refuse to play your ridiculous game of tag."

The blonde actually smiled. The lies. "Try again, and this time, be honest with me."

"I am being honest." Brown eyes remained on her book. It was a collection of poems written by Walt Witman. 'Song of Myself'.

"I thought we moved past this," Emma said warily, "you can't lie to me because I always know. So don't try playing that game right now."

"I'm not the one playing games, dear." Regina sighed warily. "Please give me a chance to read my book. I don't want to be disturbed at the moment."

"What's wrong with you?" emerald eyes studied an expressionless face. The way dark hair tumbled perfectly unto shoulders that were pushed back. Always the perfect posture, no matter what the situation was.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Miss Swan."

"Fine," it was her time to push herself up. Huffing out a sigh, Emma strode off without another word.

Killian watched the blonde throw herself into the seat opposite him and frowned. Emma scowled as Henry stared back too, obviously wondering what had transpired.

"So she told you whatever is the problem?"

"No," Emma snatched up a chicken nugget from his tray and chewed on it.

"How about we try a different approach?" Henry suggested. He smiled wryly and thought about it. "Maybe this is my chance to be an arbitrator. Being the third party between you two. I'll sit in the middle. Maybe I can go over and ask her what's up. Hopefully she lets me in. And then I can listen to your side. And then I can come up with an agreement."

"Sounds fair enough," Killian pointed out. "What's the harm in that?"

But something was bothering Emma and it was far deeper than either of them could ever know. It was like being discovered somehow, believing that something was done, something to signal her new interest in the other woman. It hadn't dawned upon her earlier, but after carefully assessing it, the blonde had begun to realize that she was seriously slightly attracted to Regina. It was astounding. Something that was utterly unbelievable at first. Knowing that they had come so far. They had many fall outs and had come together again. However, since Robin broke the other woman's heart, Emma was suddenly attached to a remedy. A way to get in and what began as a simply attempt by a friend to help heal a wound, eventually led to the flutter of butterflies.

Right now she was thinking in a gay way.

She was sitting across from her boyfriend, the dashing pirate who was smiling back.

And she was thinking about actually going over there and forcing her way in.

Henry left with one purpose in mind whilst Killian tried to cheer her up. When he came back eventually, the bell above the door tinkled and Emma reared her head to watch the brunette leave. Sitting beside Killian this time, both of them seemed to be prepared to enact some kind of an interrogation. Two against one. But judging from the expression on Henry's face, he had been obviously let in on the truth. And right there and then, Emma wanted to know what the hell was the problem with Regina.

He said nothing immediately.

She stared back. "Well? What happened?"

"Let me hear your side of the story," Henry sat with hands folded upon the table, face quite serious as if really acting out the arbitrator role.

Emerald eyes blinked. "Nothing much to say except that yeah, playing tag was ridiculous. But maybe she's angry because I spilled her oatmeal and milk in less than half an hour. I managed to wet her dress, get sand in her hair. And she threatened to put me in a box and ship me off to Wonderland."

Henry smiled. Hook snorted.

"She didn't say much. Just everything I already knew about before. Exactly how she feels about you. And that's enough for me to just...tell you as I told her." He leaned unto the table, face serious as a judge. "Just do it."

Emma waited. She stared. "Just do what?"

"As I was saying, Killian," Henry turned to the man sitting beside him, completely ignoring his mother, "it's all in the wrist. Australia couldn't win that game if they used another bowler. England won it fair and square."

"England played too hard in the end," Hook attached himself to the conversation. Turning his eyes on the younger fellow, he began to explain further.

Emma eased back into her seat and stared at them in silence. Regina telling Henry exactly how she feels about her? What did that entail? Surely they had moved past the hatred and had become friends. What did he want them both to do? Just do it? Do what?

* * *

Exactly one week later, the poofing game began again.

To be honest, it was quite hilarious how the fun was enacted again. Sitting at her desk in the Sheriff's office, nose buried in paperwork, Emma leaned back into her chair and chewed on the tip of a blue ink pen. She studied the phone, waiting for it to ring so that her father could give her the estimates for repairing a bridge. He had been called in to a meeting with Madame Mayor. She had purposely asked for him. Not the Sheriff. The Deputy Sheriff. Which set Emma's teeth on edge because the distancing game continued.

David walked into the office two minutes later and declared that Regina wanted to see her instead. Sitting up, she took the news with wide eyes at first. But after realizing that things had probably gone back to normal again, up she stood. A smile crossed her lips before she disappeared in white smoke with one location in mind.

A second later, Regina almost elbowed her coffee mug unto a pile of invoices when the blonde woman appeared suddenly.

"You just can't stop now, can you?" the brunette asked, eyes focused on Emma.

"It's fun. Plus it's easy to do now. I'm not putting my magic to waste. I'm using it wisely." The younger woman smiled.

"Right," Regina sighed. She waved a hand at the chair. "Have a seat. We need to talk."

Emma lingered in front of the desk, fingers tucked into her jeans pockets. "Talk about what?"

"As I was telling your father earlier, the invoice has been read over and approved."

"Good to know," she stared at the woman's jawline. Holding her breath, Emma's eyes lowered to the two buttons undone on a red shirt. "So you're not mad at me anymore then."

"All repairs on the bridge should be started tomorrow," Regina continued as if deliberately ignoring the other woman. Brown eyes swept over her desk, looking for nothing in particular. "And then we'll consider the move to provide security at night in the park."

"I was just trying to cheer you up, you know," Emma said softly, taking a seat, her butt sinking into cool, soft leather. "I wanted to put a smile on your face again. To somehow make everything okay again."

Regina remained silent. Her fingers curled around a clipboard.

"And after Robin, I know that you're hurting. That you want to shut yourself out. So I just wanted to be a friend and make you laugh or something."

"Isn't your Pirate Mascot boyfriend supposed to be you main focus?" the brunette rested her pen down and stared at Emma. "Why attach any concern to my well-being?"

"Maybe I always did but you never took the time to notice?" the blonde never diverted her eyes. "I always cared enough. And you just took me for granted?"

"A mere display of helping me in a bad situation couldn't quite place any light on your sincere concern about me, Miss Swan."

"I hate when you call me, Miss Swan," Emma's throat ached. "It's like punching me in my gut."

Regina stared back, lips clamped shut.

"If you want to refer to a friend like that, then I don't understand how I'm supposed to get closer."

"I don't want you to get closer," Regina said immediately.

Emma suddenly began to grow entirely confused from the woman's bluntness. The sudden attempt to shut her out and then now she was summoned to this office. But it's like nothing could ever change. In fact, there had been a point in time when the blonde did believe that they had become close friends. When the phone calls used to come in and she'd be asked for. The times when Regina wanted help and could call no one else. Willingly showing up and being there by her side. Even when they set out to find Robin. Now it's almost as if none of it mattered anyway. Maybe she had been used badly. After all, it was the Queen in question. She was capable of using people to get what she wanted. Emma just thought that those days were over somehow and she meant something more than just a casual acquaintance.

"I don't understand what you're doing," she said finally. "I thought we were friends."

"We can never be friends."

Emma stared back. "What?"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me thus far," Regina replied in a firm tone. "I really appreciate your concern. But I cannot be your friend."

"Why?"

Not a word was said in return as her pen was snatched up. Brown eyes moved across a form as it was filled up. Trying hard to ignore the blonde woman sitting before her.

Emma was mortified to say the least. So she had been right.

"All the times I hung out with you in here," she started, her throat aching, "all the times I came to help you, being by your side. Helping you find Robin, driving my freaking car all the way to New York just to help you find your happy ending. To make things work for you. And you're going to sit there and tell me that it was nothing to you? That we didn't bond somehow and I'm not your friend?"

Silence.

The scratching of the pen across paper ceased and Emma knew that she was being listened to. That she had some effect. Those words uttered by her meant a great deal.

"You're dismissed, Miss Swan," Regina said curtly. "Have a good day."

"How the hell did someone like Robin even manage to fall in love with you?" Emma asked, knowing that she was blunt and her words were hurtful but it was said anyway. "Are you even capable of loving someone?"

"You are dismissed." The brunette lifted her head but their eyes never met.

"No wonder you can't find your happy ending," Emma stood up, her eyes burning from holding back tears after feeling severely hurt. "It's because you're like a stone. You refuse to trust anyone and just when I wanted to be there for you, I realize that this was a mistake."

She reached the door and was about to turn the knob.

Emma turned around, feeling terrible about what was said. "Look," she gazed at the brunette and shrugged, "I didn't mean to be that harsh. It's just that I'm trying here. Just as I was when I brought Marian back and we fell out. It's not nice having you locked away and you're not even talking to me. I just wanted to help."

Regina stared back. "This is not about you." She sighed. "It's about me."

Emma was confused. "What does that even mean?" emerald eyes focused on brown ones.

"I have my reasons for pushing you away." Holding the pen, Regina blinked. Her chest heaved. "And it is not something you want to hear, I'm afraid. So just leave with the belief in your mind that nothing bad was done on your part. But all the blame is on me."

"I'm giving you room to explain," Emma took steps closer to the desk, dying to know what this was about. "If this has anything to do with my parents and you, then I just have to remind you that I'm my own person. I didn't make your past a living hell as you put it. Yeah I did do some things to hurt you but it was remedied anyway. Trying my best to make things better. So if you want to just push me away and let me go without explaining, then fine."

The brunette blinked, gripping the edge of the heap of papers.

"But don't stay silent and expect me to fill in the lines."

Sighing, the edge of the pile of papers was pulled upwards. "Emma," she looked directly into emerald eyes, "I don't have time to explain at the moment. Please let us discuss this at a later time."

"That's your way of brushing it off and never having us speak about this again."

"Can you please leave?" Regina tried to keep her tone as serious as possible. She gestured to the door. "The conversation is not going to happen."

"It's lunch already," the blonde pointed out, "why don't we grab something to eat?"

"I brought lunch." Regina stared back. The request was sudden. It was unexpected.

"Have you eaten as yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then let's have lunch together," Emma suggested. "Just you and me. Let's talk. Because I can't put this to rest, okay? I need to know what's happening here."

"Please let it go..."

"I'm not Elsa." Emma folded her arms. "We're talking about this now or else I'll stay here all day and bother you until something comes out."

Watching the internal struggle was something else. The blonde waited and when the pen was placed upon the table, the brunette stood up stiffly. When she had retrieved her red lunch bag, Regina cleared her throat. After returning to stand by the desk, they both stared at each other.

Then it just happened.

Emma felt drawn to unearth a reaction from the other woman. Moving in closer, she made Regina stop breathing immediately when their shoulders met. Moving in close. So close, it was alarming to realize that they hadn't been so near each other for a long time. Something was reached for behind the Mayor as she backed into the edge of the desk. Their cheeks were so close.

When emerald eyes met brown ones again, the latter pair were wide. Lips parted, the blonde was stared at.

Emma held up an apple. She smiled. "Mind if I take one of these?"

Licking her lips, Regina's chest heaved. "Not at all."

Taking a bite, she stood there eyeing the brunette. Chewing slowly, her heart raced. Reaching forward, Regina's arm was poked lightly.

"Tag," Emma said as her eyes lingered on red painted lips that remained parted, "you're it."

Disappearing into a puff of smoke, Regina stared at the spot and rolled her eyes.

Xxx

* * *

"Seriously?"

"What?"

They both stared at each other.

"Of all the places to go," Regina threw up her hands, "you managed to bring me here."

"I like the ocean."

Eyeing the lapping of the water upon sand, just a few yards from where they had ended up before, Emma sat down. The wooden bench was cool and not too wide. But just enough to fit the two of them. However, the brunette hesitated in taking a position next to the other woman. Chipped wood could ruin her skirt, fray the thread. Nevertheless, a seat was taken eventually, reaching behind to smoothen her black skirt.

Legs parted like a man, Emma unwrapped her macaroni and cheese. Tissue held between lips, she used the fork to poke around as her actions were studied intently. Every move she made was looked at with brown eyes that lingered a little longer on the tendrils of blonde hair. Immediately after looked at, the brunette's fingers carefully unzipped her lunch bag and she opened her bowl. Steamed vegetables and rice. Cubes of chicken and a side order of baked beans.

The smell was chased away by the wind as they ate in silence.

Emma could not avoid the feeling between the two of them. Being so close to the other woman was seriously affecting her. As much as she tried to chew and swallow, the brush of Regina's thighs against hers provided a challenge. She could not focus on anything else but the other woman's nearness. The careful and graceful way that spoon was used. Legs pressed together, dark hair tucked behind her ears. The wind came in harder and swept those tendrils into a beautiful face.

She sparked up something more by reaching out to tuck dark strands back.

When their eyes met and a few seconds dragged by, Regina immediately looked away.

"So can we talk now?"

Regina sighed.

"How could a simple game of poof tag end up building a mountain between us?"

Chewing slowly, her food could not be swallowed. She stared hard at the water.

"I don't understand what happened. One moment you used to want to talk to me. And now it's like there's this wall between the two of us." Emma studied the side of the brunette's face. "What did I do, Regina?"

"You eat like a child." Carefully reaching out, the brunette fixed the plastic wrap around the other woman's macaroni and cheese. "Stop worrying, dear. It's nothing to fuss about."

"Then why can't you look at me when I talk to you now?"

Regina blinked. She stared ahead.

She would not do that. Emma didn't understand it.

"Look at me, Madame Mayor."

"Perhaps this was a bad idea after all," Regina croaked, pressing the red plastic lid unto her bowl. Clearing her throat, she zipped up her lunch bag.

Emma watched her and forgot about the macaroni and cheese.

"Robin wasn't worth it," she boldly said, "he wasn't. And you deserve someone better. Someone who will make you feel completely worth it without any hard times or any heartaches. That wasn't true love. He might have been your soul mate. But I believe that we have many soul mates and we have an opportunity to fall in love with any one. The right one. So not because things didn't work out with him, it means that it's the end of the road. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, regardless of your choice to shut me out."

Blinking back tears, Regina quickly reached up wipe her eyes.

"Don't cry over him," Emma said softly. "Don't keep crying over that. It's over. But it's not completely over for you."

"If you only knew the entire truth of the matter," the brunette said hoarsely. Clearing her throat, she inhaled deeply. "It has passed. And time moves on."

"That's true."

"Is it too much to ask for a chance at love?" Regina stared ahead. Emma blinked. "In this life, preferably? Just one chance that lasts for me? Because there is no hope left. None."

"There is hope if you allow it..."

"Is there?"

"You might be surprised how much there is," Emma said, staring at the ocean. "If you could only have faith and trust me. Believe in me."

Regina couldn't take her eyes away from the side of Emma's face. "I believe in you."

"Not enough, apparently." Her macaroni was left untouched.

"Yes."

Emma sighed. "Sometimes I just wish that this could be easier. That what we wanted could be taken without any fears. But then I realize that maybe we end up loving someone a little too much."

"And the other person never seems to understand."

"Exactly," she studied her fingers and stared at the brown boots the brunette had on.

"Perhaps the other person understands," Regina said, fingering the strap on her lunch bag, "and we feel as if they don't."

"Perhaps..."

Without even thinking further, she wrapped an arm around the other woman's shoulder and pulled her close. Stiff at first, Regina considered the sudden move as intrusive and completely uncalled for. But she welcomed it eventually. Leaning her head unto the blonde's shoulder, the smell of vanilla was strong.

"He was never what I wanted," Regina said, fighting to keep everything inside but Emma's warmth soothed her soul.

"But you said he made you feel as close to being completely happy." Emma's heart stung a bit.

"Finally being with a man who would silence all doubts and fears of a dark future?" The brunette sighed, "yes, I did feel as close to being happy because it was the easy way out."

Emerald eyes blinked. The easy way out? What did that mean? Was she being a bit paranoid in actually reading deeper into that one line?

"Sometimes it's better to wait..." Emma suggested.

"Even if the one you love has given their heart to another?"

Holding her breath, she realized that yeah, she was overthinking this. Robin. The ass.

"It's his loss, not yours. You deserve better."

Silence stretched on.

Emma eventually sighed. "You've got to let someone in. At least give me a chance."

Regina blinked back tears that could not be seen. "I have no choice."

They both gazed at the lapping water and a ship that rolled by. Painted on its side was the word DELTA. The sun wasn't scorching hot but perhaps the glare reflecting upon the ocean was enough to give a fair estimation. However, they were seated under a shed. Finally realizing that the brunette had melted into her body, hands tucked upon her, she smiled.

Emma held out her hand, palm facing upwards.

"Go on," she said, savoring the feel of the brunette so close. "It's your turn."

Gazing at fair fingers, her heart fluttered. She reached up and gently touched the blonde's hand. Barely though. From the meeting of their fingers, something passed between the two of them. It was enough to make Emma blink fast.

"You're it," Regina said. "Take me back, please."

Linking their fingers, the blonde's heart raced as she poofed them out of there and into Regina's office again.

Xxx

* * *

She was whipping up something that was seriously requiring a lot of effort. Then again, the brunette always put her best into preparing any meal. The kitchen counter remained spotless and it was remarkable. The use of flour, and ingredients that should create some kind of mess. Even the slightest dab of something somewhere. But there was none of that.

Wearing a red apron over her tailored red dress, a brown boot twisted sideways upon the tiled floor. She stirred and continued to create something yummy. The brownie mix inside the bowl was tempting enough to taste. But it wasn't attempted. Instead, brown eyes focused outside on her apple tree.

It was just after 3pm.

It was Sunday.

Henry had gone out with his friends. After his departure, Regina ended up searching her mansion for any hint of Robin, setting flames to pictures and gifts. All of them. She burnt them all. Then when fifteen minutes was spent crying on the chair, alone in that mansion of hers, Regina decided to make brownies. Something about nibbling on sugary delights tended to lift her spirits. Apart from drinking. And drinking would not lead her into the right path.

The radio played the latest hits.

She fetched the cookie pan from the oven and rested it upon the counter. A wooden spoon dipped into the batter as she proceeded to empty the contents into the pan. But Emma did it again. This time, she appeared so close to Regina, the older woman jumped back and let go of the spoon.

"Emma!" her chest heaved, brown eyes wide.

"Shit," staring back, the blonde bent to pick up the spoon and it was snatched from her grasp. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to poof so close."

"It's fine," Regina's voice remained considerably calm as the spoon was rinsed out with soap.

Drying her hands on a dishtowel, she returned to the counter and returned to emptying the brownie mix into the pan.

"So what's up?" emerald eyes checked out the brunette's figure. She couldn't help it.

"As you can clearly see," graceful movements swiped the mix neatly, creating a smooth surface, "I am making brownies."

"Can I literally claim the entire pan?"

"No you cannot." Regina smiled, eyes lowered as the spoon was rested into the bowl.

"Please? I promise that I'll make it up somehow," sauntering towards the brunette, Emma leaned in purposely and felt the older woman freeze up. "Three quarter of the pan then."

"I said no."

"You're no fun," she smiled, dipped a finger inside the bowl and dabbed some mix on Regina's nose.

Brown eyes blinked and accidentally, the tip of Emma's finger ended up rubbing over parted lips. They stared at each other, the pan forgotten of. A stare turned into a gaze that was enacted and prolonged. Without even thinking, Emma's hands rested on slight hips covered by a red apron still. And that's when the fun began.

Reaching behind Emma without being noticed, the brunette dipped her finger inside the bowl. Bringing it to the front, she dabbed the sticky mess on the other woman's lips with her thumb. A soft caress, intimate and fun at the same time. Wiping her nose, Regina licked her lips as the blonde did the same. Both of them were so close, apparently the inch of distance wasn't checked until Regina's butt pressed against the counter. Moving in dangerously, Emma acted on what she was feeling. It was done sleekly though, reaching behind the brunette for a glass, pressing their hips together. It was not the first time this was done. Emma realized that they really fitted perfectly together.

Resting the glass upon the counter once more, the blonde tucked dark strands of hair behind ears. Still so close. Brown eyes blinked fast.

"What are you doing?" Regina's chest heaved. She tried to appear completely oblivious. Trying to push the other woman away but her wrists were snatched.

"I don't...know..." Emma's body burnt up, heart racing as her fingers gently moved up the brunette's arms. "What are we doing?"

"Miss Swan..."

"There's the formality again," she held the brunette's hands in hers. "Stop me if I'm doing something wrong."

"Stop it," balled fists pressed upon the blonde's shoulders and Regina slipped away. "That's enough." But her hand was held unto, and they looked at each other.

"I just want to dance with you," Emma said, "come on, don't turn me down."

It was Ed Sheeran's 'Talking Out Loud'. As annoying as the repeated playing of the song had become, Emma couldn't care less. She snatched the opportunity and held unto it. Simply because of the sudden rush inside of her to make this happen. To make it happen now.

Hesitant at first, brown eyes never left hers. The first verse finished and Regina's eyelashes fluttered as she finally gave in. Allowing herself to be tugged closer, the two of them started to sway in the kitchen. Such a surprising scene it was, two women who had grown to be friends. Then one had claimed that they couldn't be that. Eventually confessing that she never loved Robin enough. And here they were as one of them felt severely attracted to the other.

Wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders, Regina felt their hips press together again and she welcomed it without even realizing. It was all too comfortable. A situation that felt somewhat perfect although there wasn't the need to let anyone in. The blonde on the other hand gently ran her hands up the brunette's back, feeling such warm skin through clothes. Cheeks pressed together, all Emma could think about was kissing Regina. That's all she wanted to do. She ached to just move their faces to the front and kiss her.

But she had a plan.

Dancing with the brunette to the counter, a finger was dipped once more into the bowl. This time, she placed a generous amount on Regina's lips. They stared at each other as one smiled and the other snatched her arm around the wrist. The second the brunette attempted to lick the mix away, Emma moved in and touched their lips together. She softly sucked and tasted chocolate. It was a simple move. Not exactly a kiss but just the pressing of their mouths together. Feeling the situation out. Waiting for a reaction.

Removing her arms from around the blonde, Regina stopped dancing and stepped back. But she wasn't let go of that easily. Instead, her hands were held still, their fingers entwining. And as Emma stepped forward, she moved back in the same pace.

"I have to put the...pan in the oven." She cleared her throat and did just that.

Emma caught her before she moved past and Regina was pulled in close. There was no going back now. Without waiting, the blonde moved in and kissed the older woman fully on her lips. It was a feeling of utter bliss, well the beginning. Pulling away, they both stared at each other, realizing what such a move had done. Breaking a barrier as their chests heaved. Breathing through her lips, Regina stayed close and Emma kissed her again, this time slower and deeper than before. Capturing her lips and sucking, heads tilted sideways as they felt the fresh moment for the first time.

Bracing her upon the counter, fingers ran through black, silky hair as they moved together. Breathless and completely mad. It was maddening to become entangled in this situation. Regina realized it and tried to fight the pleasure building up, tried to gather composure to push away. But Emma kept kissing her back as she mewled, a twisting desire within a chest that heaved. The feel of someone so close, someone who was known for so long. A familiar scent, warmth and softer lips for a change. She welcomed it without fighting because it was that captivating.

Their hands roamed each other, moving across the swell of breasts, foreheads pressed together. Trembling fingers unbuttoned the blonde's red shirt, boldly attempting to touch further. To explore further. To know more. To see more.

"I knew it," Emma tasted Regina's jawline and smiled.

"You knew...what?"

Pressing kisses unto the other woman's cheeks, the blonde smiled, "that you were attracted to me. I could sense it."

"But you're wrong," she mewled as a hand wedged between her legs. Taking a firm hold, their eyes met. "I'm not gay. I'm...straight."

"That's not a problem," Emma brushed their lips together as fists tried to push her away but not too forcefully, "I'm not gay either."

"Then what the hell are you doing?" she turned her face away with a smirk, breaking the kiss. "Don't you know that it's unacceptable to break the norm?"

"It's not my fault I found a soul mate who happens to be a woman..." Emma breathed upon Regina's cheeks, flushing them immediately.

"So I'm your soul mate now?" her voice trembled, fingers running through blonde hair. "How do did you come to that conclusion?"

"We connect on a magical level..."

"Ah, coincidences..."

"I don't believe in coincidences. Especially from the first time I touched you and we both made that hat work. And when we destroyed the stone. More than once. Now it makes sense."

"So you're basing this on mere occurrences that could have been nothing but fate?"

"Fate..." Emma growled and bit Regina's neck, "don't tell me about fate. Especially since you wanted us both to change it. And it's more than likely this is what the author had in store."

Mewling, the brunette was kissed deeper as they both slipped into a new place of pleasure.

"Tag," Emma whispered between parted red lips, and she smiled, "you're it."

Brown eyes flew open. "Oh not this time." She snatched Emma's hand and they both ended up disappearing into purple smoke laced with white and gold.

Xxx


End file.
